


Shiver

by aveyune23



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Also feelings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An almost-blowjob, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Turnabout is Fair Play, adults in relationships doing adult things, and payback is a bitch, but somehow it ended up at 5k words, it got away from me, this WAS a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/aveyune23
Summary: “Just wait,” she said as he stood and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “You’ll get…” — she took a shaky breath — “yours.”His head popped out of the neck of his T-shirt and he grinned at her.“I’m looking forward to it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This fic started out as pure crack, but ended up a bit more than that. Please enjoy.

“ _Holy fuck_.”

He looked up from his position between her legs, his mouth twisted in a smirk.

“Something the matter?” he asked her, feigning innocence. Jyn whimpered and tried to lift her hips up towards him, but his hands pinned her to the mattress.

“Cassian,” she whined, frustrated that she sounded so _needy_. He kissed the inside of her thigh, but went no further. She tried again to move her hips, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What do you want, Jyn?”

She groaned, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on the headboard. She was going to kill him, as soon as he got on with it—

“Cassian,” she tried again, and he dragged his teeth over her pubic bone, but still wouldn’t get back to _there_ —

She squirmed, but he was stronger than she was.

_Fine!_

“Cassian, please—“

He grinned against her and circled his tongue over her clit, and her hips jerked up, pressing herself into his mouth. He was slow, steady, eating her out like he had all the time in the world, like she wasn’t already two seconds from coming. But the methodical motion of his tongue was dragging it out, building up the pressure slowly, until she could feel her heartbeat pounding under his mouth. She let go of the headboard and buried her hands in his hair, pressing him closer to her, sucking in a breath as he slid a finger inside of her. She was shaking, straining towards him, and still he took his time, giving her long, lazy strokes with his tongue, adding a second finger and curling it up. His name was falling from her lips, along with various curses and prayers, and he wasn’t holding her down anymore, so she began rolling her hips up, over and over, the friction of his stubble against her making her quake. She was panting, aching, _begging_ for him to finish her —

And then he pulled away.

She could have cried, almost did, but he had replaced his mouth with his cock, sliding against her wetness and over her clit before he buried himself into her in one smooth thrust.

“I want you to come on my cock,” he told her as he moved inside of her, as slow and steady as he had been with his mouth. She writhed beneath him, her hands gripping his arms, tried to bring his head down so that she could kiss him, taste herself, but he sat back on his heels and gripped her hips, holding her steady as he thrust into her. The new angle had him going deeper and hitting that spot inside of her that made fireworks go off behind her eyes. She put her hands on her thighs and spread her legs wider, and the angle deepened, and she gasped.

“Fuck, Cass, _please_ …”

He picked up the speed, fucked her with a little more force, the sound of their hips smacking together almost as loud as her heartbeat. “Do you want to come?” he asked, and he was panting, too.

She didn’t have the breath to speak, just nodded, and he slammed into her, hard. She cried out, head thrown back. He pressed his thumb to her clit, and she shattered under his hand, her body going rigid as she clenched around him. He fucked her through it, drew it out, until his hips jerked and he came with a groan, filling her up and making her convulse.

Her blood was throbbing in her veins, and the only thing she could hear was the bass-drum pounding of her heart. Cassian carefully slid free of her, and she gasped, still sensitive. There were little jolts of electricity shooting down her spine, making her twitch. She swallowed, trying to get past the dryness in her throat, and let her legs fall to the bed. They were as heavy as lead, deadweight. Her arms, too. She moaned.

Somewhere next to her, Cassian chuckled.

“Alright?”

She took a shaky breath and nodded, still unable to speak. Something soft touched her and she jolted, but it was Cassian with a towel, wiping her clean. She sighed.

“Holy fuck,” she said, voice shaking, and she heard Cassian laugh again. She opened her eyes to find him sitting on the bed next to her, grinning.

“That good, huh?”

She lifted her hand, intending to smack his arm, but it fell to the mattress with a thud. He snorted, and she glared at him.

“Fuck… you.”

He grinned wider and leaned down to kiss her, but she didn’t have the energy to do much of anything back.

“Just wait,” she said as he stood and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “You’ll get…” — she took a shaky breath — “yours.”

His head popped out of the neck of his T-shirt and he grinned at her.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

She managed to find the strength to give him the finger before she closed her eyes and let the heaviness of her body drag her down towards sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback’s a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this went from a short and simple smut fic to 4k words of smut plus character and relationship analysis. I don’t know what happened. I am so sorry (not sorry).
> 
> Please enjoy.

Cassian was cornered by Jyn as he was walking into the apartment after work. He managed to take off his jacket and hang it up before she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, her body pressed against his from the floor to where their lips met. He gasped in surprise, his mouth opening just enough for her to sink her teeth into his bottom lip, and his gasp turned into a groan.

He managed to pull away from her enough to stare down at her with a smirk on his face.

“Hello to you, too,” he chuckled. “Did I do something special to get this kind of welcome?”

She smirked up at him, her fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt. “Not exactly,” she said.

His hands ran from her waist to her hips and around to the small of her back. “Alright,” he said, a question in his voice. “Sooo… just in the mood?”

“Something like that.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his jaw, and he tilted his head to the side so that she could kiss her way down his throat, sighing. He sucked in a breath when she nipped at his pulse point and dug his fingers into her hips. Her hands came up and started unbuttoning his shirt, spreading it open when she reached the bottom and pushing it off his shoulders. He was still wearing a T-shirt underneath it, and she grabbed at the hem to pull it off, and he laughed and pushed her hands away.

“Easy. Slow down.”

She pulled back and looked up at him through her lashes.

“No.”

One of his eyebrows went up. “No?”

“No.”

His other brow went up in surprise, and she pulled at his shirt, and he yanked it over his head and dropped it on the floor. His reached out to pull her close, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. He gasped and stared down at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, like that, is it?”

Jyn gave him a wicked grin. She closed the distance between them, keeping his wrists pinned, and pressed her mouth to his chest, biting her way across his collarbone and trailing her lips down to his nipple, circling it with her tongue. His breath hissed between his teeth and his head fell back against the wall. She smirked against his skin.

“Are you going to be good?” she asked, straightening up. He was breathing heavily, and he was hard beneath his jeans. He nodded, still rather surprised at how she was behaving, and she let go of his wrists and stepped back. He let his hands fall, and his finger flexed from wanting to reach out and touch her, but he hesitated.

“Am I allowed to touch you?” he asked carefully.

“No,” she replied, looking him up and down like she was deciding what to do with him. It made Cassian feel a like a piece of meat. He laughed a little nervously.

“What are we doing exactly?”

She tapped her finger against her lip, cocking her head. She didn’t answer right away. He shifted from foot to foot, his erection tight against his jeans, and he frowned.

“Jyn—“

“Bedroom,” she said. “Now.”

“What—?”

“Now.”

Her tone told him that if he didn’t do as she said, he would regret it. And then it clicked.

“Is this because of yesterday?” he asked as he moved away from the wall.

“Don’t ask questions, Andor. Move it.”

“Alright, alright.” He put his hands in the air in surrender and walked to the bedroom. He stood next to the bed, hands twitching, as she closed the door before turning to him. She was watching him with those green cat eyes, and he realized suddenly that he was the mouse.

“Um…”

“Take off your pants.”

He swallowed and unbuttoned his fly and pushed his jeans down his legs, managing to step out of them without tripping. He decided that he was going to do whatever it took to maintain his dignity. He didn’t know what she had in mind, but he’d never seen her look at him the way she was now, almost… _predatory_. It made him shiver.

Jyn went to him and put her hand on his chest, trailed it down his stomach to the waistband of his boxer briefs. She brushed her fingers across the one spot that always made him shudder and gasp, and he reached out to touch her arm, but she swatted it away.

“No,” she told him, and he grit his teeth.

“What are you —?”

“No talking, either,” she said. “Not unless I say so.”

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose. This was… different. Not in a bad way, just unexpected. He was always open to experimenting in the bedroom, but she had never mentioned to him that she wanted to try _this_ , and it had caught him off guard. But if he was being honest, it was turning him on. He actually _liked_ it.

If he had known what she was about to subject him to, he would have said otherwise.

Her hand passed over his erection, still tucked inside his underwear, and he inhaled sharply. She smirked and pressed her palm against him, and it took everything in him to not move his hips forward. She wouldn’t let him touch her, so he clenched his fists at his sides, choking back a moan when her hand dipped lower and cupped his balls.

“That wasn’t very nice, what you did yesterday,” she said, her voice soft, sweet even, like her hand wasn’t wrapped around his cock just hard enough to prevent him from arguing. She tilted her head, looking up at him with a deceptively innocent smile, and her fingers ran up and down his length, the fabric of his underwear barely dulling the sensation. He swallowed and shook his head, figuring that’s what she wanted. She smirked. “Y’know what, Cassian?” she said, her eyes glittering with something that made his blood rush in his veins. He stared down at her, and her lips twisted in a devilish little smirk.

“Payback’s a bitch.”

* * *

She rather enjoyed torturing him.

Not that it was something she wanted to do _all_ the time. She preferred it when he took the lead — she spent every day at work being what Leia referred to as a “boss bitch,” and all she wanted to do when she came home was to relax and _not_ have to make decisions. She was always more than happy to let Cassian take care of her, to let him worship her. Yesterday, though… she had certainly enjoyed herself, it had been amazing sex, but she had _not appreciated_ him making fun of her for something that was _his fault_. He’d gotten cocky, knowing that he’d fucked her so well she couldn’t move.

Well. Time to wipe that smirk off his face.

Jyn had ordered him to take off his underwear, and was now standing in front of him, looking him over. He stared down at her, and she lamented for the millionth time how short she was. It was hard to look intimidating when you were five foot three, and now that she was going for a fierce, dominatrix vibe, being a head shorter than he was wasn’t working to her advantage.

That’s why she had a back up plan.

“Sit,” she told him, pointing to the bed. He did, and she stood in front of him, just outside his reach. She lifted her chin slightly, set her jaw, and unzipped her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders and puddle around her ankles on the floor. His eyes widened significantly.

She fought off every single voice in her head that was screaming _oh god what are you doing you look like a fool_ , and stepped out of her dress, planting her hands on her hips and fixing Cassian with her best “you’re in so much trouble” look.

She had bought the lingerie a few weeks ago, planning on revealing the bra and stockings combo on Valentine’s Day, but then he’d been inconsiderate, and she had felt that revenge was necessary, and — well, it certainly had the desired effect. Cassian was staring at her, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes traveled up and down her body, one inch at a time, and the look on his face lit a fire inside her. She stamped it down. _She_ was supposed to be turning _him_ on, not the other way around.

“Do you know what happens to boys who tease, Cassian?” she asked him, pitching her voice low and sounding more confident than she felt. She saw him swallow, and his erection bobbed as his abs clenched in an effort to keep still. He shook his head.

Jyn shifted her stance, cocking one hip to the side. She looked down at him and smirked.

“They get punished.”

A choked sort of noise came out of his mouth as he exhaled a shaky breath. His hands were still clenched into fists. He looked like he wanted to leap from the bed and bend her over the dresser next to her and fuck her senseless. She’d never seen him look at her like that before. Her blood pounded in her ears and in between her legs.

_Keep it together, Erso_.

She took a step forward and reached out her hand, trailed her fingers feather-light across his jaw. He sucked in a breath and his eyes closed. She ran her fingers over his collarbone, then pushed him back onto the bed. He moved to the head of the mattress and laid down with his hands still at his sides. She knelt on the bed at his feet, knees between his shins, and she sighed and put her hands on her waist, running them up her sides to cup her breasts and — because he looked like he was going to die from watching her — pinched her nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra. She had meant for it to be a show, just to torture him, but it sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core and she had to bite back a moan. Damn it, she was as turned on by it as he was!

_Maybe I should do this more often?_

The look on his face alone was worth it. His lips were parted slightly, and he was almost panting with the effort to hold still, to not reach out and pin her to the mattress and —

She took a deep breath, trying to slow the pounding of her heart. She put her hands on his thighs and his hips twitched up. She removed her hands and sat back.

“I told you to hold still,” she chastised him. He nodded, and she raised an eyebrow. “Say you’re sorry,” she added, feeling dizzy with the thrill of being so in control. She could get used to it.

Cassian swallowed and took a deep breath, said in a voice rough with restraint, “I’m sorry.”

Her lips curled at the corner. “Sorry what?”

He looked at her, expression confused, and she saw it on his face when it clicked.

“I’m sorry, _ma’am_.”

She grinned at him, pure devil, and put her hands back on his legs. He was frozen and starting to shake with the effort. She ran her hands up his thighs to his hips, leaning over him, knowing exactly how she looked from his point of view: scantily-clad, breasts brushing against his knees, smirking mouth hovering just over his cock. She licked her lips and then bit her bottom one, and he whimpered. She sound of it, so small and helpless and _pathetic_ , made heat pool in her center, and she realized she was breathing almost as heavily as he was. She brought her mouth lower, so that he could feel her breath warm on his cock, and he couldn’t control the spasm in his groin that made it twitch. She pulled her head back, gave him an admonishing look, and his jaw clenched before he opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it immediately, remembering her rules.

“Did you want to say something?” she asked him sweetly. He nodded. “I give you permission.”

He opened his mouth, then shut it, looking unsure.

“Say what you want to say, Cassian,” she told him, moving to sit back on her heels. Before she could do it, he spoke in a rush.

“Please can I touch you?”

She looked at him, considering, then shook her head.

“No,” she said, returning to hovering over him, and smiled. “You haven’t earned it yet. You have to be good for me first.” She lowered her head, sighed so that her breath touched him, and he groaned, eyes shut tight.

“Cassian. Look at me.”

He took a gulp of air and opened his eyes to meet hers. Slowly, so slowly, she pressed the tip of her tongue to the base of his cock and millimeter by agonizing millimeter dragged it up his length, her gaze locked on his. He was the one that broke it, because his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she flicked her tongue under the tip of him. She grinned against him.

“Is this what you want?” she asked him, watching his face. His expression was liquid, going from frustration to desperation to the most devastating look of _need_ she’d ever seen on a man. She almost pitied him. Almost.

“What do you want, Cassian?” She nudged him gently with her nose, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and that unmistakable undertone of _male_ that always made her wet for him. He was trembling with the effort to stay still. She ghosted her lips against him and his hands went to the headboard, knuckles white against the wood where he gripped it in a vice. His breath was audible.

“Look at me, Cassian.” He did, agony in his eyes, and she licked her lips and pressed them to his cock, then asked again, firmer, “What do you want?”

His expression settled on frustration.

“Jyn, c’mon, just—“

She dug her nails hard into his hips and he gasped.

“No,” she told him, teeth bared in a grin that was dangerously close to him. “I want you to beg for it.”

He looked like he was going to protest, but she opened her mouth and delicately dragged her teeth up his length, and his head fell back to the pillow with a moan.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“It’s not nice to be teased, is it?” she asked him before she kissed the spot just beneath the head of his cock, her tongue lingering. He twitched, and she hummed against him. She looked up, and he was shaking his head, staring at her with want plastered to his face.

“Tell me what you want, and maybe I’ll be nice and give it to you.”

“Jyn—“

She raised an eyebrow, and he took a deep breath before he gave in.

“Jyn, _please_.”

She smiled up at him, lips still on his cock. “Please what?”

“Please will you — fuck, Jyn, just — I need — _fuck_ …”

She laughed, and he groaned at the feel of her breath hot on him. His hips moved again, and she held them down.

“No, you have to ask nicely.”

He stared up at the ceiling, mouth moving in a silent prayer.

“What was that?”

He glared down at her. “Just damning you to the deepest circle of Hell there is for being a _fucking tease_ —“

She pulled away to kneel between his thighs, her hands leaving him, and she found herself glaring right back, the facade dropping.

“And who’s fault is that?”

He let go of the headboard and sat up, bringing his face level with hers. “You weren’t complaining yesterday,” he said, his tone somewhere between snide and serious.

She lifted her chin, trying to cover up the fact that she was suddenly self-conscious again, because the spell had somehow broken. He wasn’t whimpering beneath her anymore. She had to get back on track, she had to show him that she wasn’t going to be taken lightly—

“You shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that,” she snapped, trying to ignore how her voice cracked. This was rapidly spiraling out of control. He was looking at her with revenge sparking fire in his eyes, and _no, she was supposed to be the one exacting revenge._

“I won’t _let_ you get away with it,” she said, frowning up at him. She was shorter than him again. She cursed him silently.

And damn him, he smiled at her. Not a sneer or a smirk, but a smile, soft and affectionate. She glared at him. He thought she was being cute!

“Fuck you, Cassian,” she spat, and turned away, curling in on herself, trying to disappear. So much for the revenge.

“What?” He sounded legitimately confused. “Hey, wait a minute.” He touched her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. “Jyn.”

“What?”

He ran his hand down her spine, his brows drawn together. “Why’d you stop?”

She stared at him. “What—?” He was looking at her with that fire still in his eyes. Her gaze dropped, and she saw that he was still hard. Her eyes snapped back to his. “Huh—?”

“Are you going to leave me hanging or what?” His lips quirked up at the corners. “I deserve to be punished, after all.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not!” he cried, and he looked sincere. Still…

“It’s not funny, Cassian.”

“I’m not trying to be funny! Really!” He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I liked it,” he said quietly. “I don’t want you to stop.”

She frowned at him. “But you—“

He laughed. “It’s frustrating,” he admitted. “But ‘payback’s a bitch’ is what you told me. And I definitely deserve it.”

Her mind was whirling. He was asking her to keep going. But now that he _liked_ it, and he had _expectations_ , she wasn’t sure she could keep it up. But he saw her hesitation, and he leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

“If you want to stop, we can stop. I’ll survive.”

She felt a wave of gratitude wash over her. “No… I liked it, too,” she said, embarrassment at her confession making her cheeks warm.

His face slowly split into a grin. “Yeah?”

She smiled back, and nodded. Her hand found his knee, and she hesitantly slid it up his thigh. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Well,” she said slowly, her fingers inching closer to his cock, still hard for her. She bit her lip and watched his face as she touched him. She passed her thumb over the tip of him and spread the drop of wetness that remained from earlier, and his mouth fell open, brows drawn down as he groaned. She smirked, and said softly, “You _do_ deserve it.”

He nodded, and she leaned forward to press her mouth to his throat in slow, wet kisses, just to hear his breath hitch. She felt her confidence come back bit by bit as she stroked him, as she felt him slowly come apart under her hand, her mouth. It didn’t take long for him to put his hands on her shoulders and hold onto her in an attempt to ground himself, and she let go of him to push him back onto the bed. She rose above him and found the nerve to take his wrists and pin them above his head. He gazed up at her, eyes dark and full of some emotion that she couldn’t place, and it lit her up like gasoline thrown on a fire.

“Are you going to be good?” she asked him. He nodded, breathing “yes, ma’am,” and she straddled his hips and watched as he looked down at where she hovered over him, close enough that he could feel her heat, and his eyes snapped back to hers.

“What do you want, Cassian?” She rose up and then lowered back down, stopping just short of touching him. She ached to sink down onto him, to fill herself with him, to get this damn show on the road and finally fuck him, but that would be too easy, and she wasn’t done torturing him just yet. Not until he was begging for it.

“I want you,” he moaned, his hips straining up, but she lifted her body away, clucking her tongue at him.

“Not unless you ask nicely,” she told him, and lowered herself back down, closer and closer but stopping just short of contact.

He was starting to tremble, his breath coming short. “Please,” he said, and she moved her hips the fraction of an inch to just barely touch him, but went no further. His hips jumped and he slid against her and they both sucked in audible breaths.

“Please what?” she demanded, but her voice sounded distant to her ears. She was starting to fall apart. It hurt to hold herself away from him. She could feel him beneath her, so close. All it would take was just to relax, to let go… but no, not yet.

“Please,” he began, but he paused and took a shuddering breath because she had moved again, had rocked her hips forward and touched him with her wetness, and his head fell back against the mattress and his eyes closed like he was in pain. “Fuck. Jyn… please. Please — just — put me out of my misery.”

She grinned down at him. “No,” she quipped. “I don’t think so.”

He whined and struggled against her grip on his wrists, but she held tight, and he gave up. “Jyn—“

“Use your words, Cassian.”

He glared at her, and she kept on grinning. She ran her free hand across his chest, circled a nipple with a finger before pinching it lightly and making him gasp. She sat back, still poised above him, and said, almost lazily, “I could wait here all night,” which was a lie, but he was far enough gone that he believed her. He took a deep breath.

“Please fuck me,” he begged, and she smirked at him and slowly lowered herself down, taking her time, swallowing the moan that threatened to spill from her mouth at the feel of him inside her — _finally_. He didn’t hold his moan back, though. It was loud and broken, and she let go of his wrists because she couldn’t take not having his hands on her anymore. His fingers dug into her hips, but he didn’t pull her down or push her to move, just held on for dear life and waited.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her body adjust to him, knowing that he would rather die than rush her. She was grateful for that, because she was rather overcome. She hadn’t anticipated being as aroused as she was. She ached for him, even as he filled her, and it made her breathless.

“Cassian,” she sighed, unable to help it. Her fingers drifted across his chest, gripped his shoulders, and she slowly lifted up and sunk back down, gasping as he slid out and in. He groaned and gripped her hips, hard enough to bruise, but still he let her lead, let her fuck him as slow as she wanted to, and the control was both terrifying and liberating.

She took his hands in hers and drew them up her sides. “You’ve been so good,” she murmured, and she brought his hands to her breasts, let him cup them and gently squeeze, and she sighed as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. She moved again, up and down, slow and steady, and kept going, gasping each time he filled her, fully aware that she’d given up on teasing him. She couldn’t think about anything beyond the feel of him deep inside her, and the steady throbbing of her heart as it pounded in her chest and in her core. She gave into it, rolling her hips and panting as the pressure built up. She could feel him beneath her only as a focal point, a singularity that existed between her legs and made her ache and moan. Her movements became erratic, her hips jerking, and her thighs burned from the exertion. She felt herself slipping, and for a moment she panicked, thinking that she wouldn’t make it, that her stamina would give out before she could cross the finish line, but then his thumb was on her clit, and stars exploded behind her eyes, and she cried out — _screamed_ — and shattered.

The world came back into focus after what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few moments. She was collapsed on top of him, so she sat up, and the room spun. He was still inside her, and she sucked in a breath as they shifted.

“Sorry,” she muttered, forgetting the role she was playing. He was staring up at her, his fingers clenched on her thighs, and she realized that he hadn’t come yet. Bless him, he was waiting for her permission.

He was much better at this than she was.

“Cassian,” she said softly, brushing his hair off his forehead. She kissed him, lingering against his lips and sharing his breath. When she sat back, he was gazing at her with so much blatant vulnerability it made her heart clench. She carefully raised her hips, and he sucked in a breath as she sunk back down. She was tight as a vice around him. “You can come,” she said, moving slowly, gently, because he looked like he would break beneath her. “You have my permission.”

He took a shaky breath, and she leaned down, pressed her lips to his neck and held him to her. His hands were on her hips, then her waist, then wrapped around her, his face buried against her breasts, and she rocked steadily against him, until he was shaking, his breath ragged. And then she kissed the spot beneath his ear and whispered, “Come for me,” and he stifled his cry in her hair, his body taut as a bowstring and then boneless.

She peppered soft kisses along his jaw, and moved only when he was alert enough to shift beneath her. She rolled to the side, falling onto the bed with heavy limbs. He molded himself to her side, his fingers drawing circles on her stomach.

“Okay,” he said. “You win.”

She laughed, breathless, and held him close.

“Don’t tease me ever again,” she snapped, without heat. “That was bloody exhausting.”

His shoulders shook with laughter. “Now you know how it feels. Finishing on top is hard work, isn’t it?”

She grinned in spite of herself. “Yes,” she admitted. “But it was nice.”

He lifted his head and stared at her. “Nice? You subject me to that and you call it _nice_?”

She laughed and pulled him to her so that she could kiss him. “Yes. It was _nice_. Maybe I’ll do it again sometime.”

He hummed and settled back down beside her. Her body was heavy again, pleasantly so. She would have to get up eventually, so that she could clean up and change into something more comfortable, but she was content to lie there next to him for a while longer.

At least until she could walk again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, what a ride. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are appreciated but never expected. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kotaface for drabbles, previews of future stuff, or just to chat! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
